


【TK】【架空】 Alright！番外-本日は大安なり

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【TK】【架空】 Alright！番外-本日は大安なり

东京车站一如既往地拥挤。特别是今年大多数公司的新年假期都接上了元月6日和7日的周末，变成超过一周的长假。想顺便进行2-3天短途旅行的人们把车站挤了个满满当当。

但刚还是一瞬间就在人头攒动中找到了目标。“光一，等很久了？”越过人群，快速跑到身穿着与气温相比、稍显单薄的恋人身边。近半月没见，他很想给对方一个拥抱，但也只是伸手快速地与他垂在身侧的手交握了片刻便松开。

“没有，才到。”

光一的声音有些哑，脸上也浮现出疲惫。刚看了一眼他带在身边的行李箱就知道，他是下了飞机就直接转车过来了。明明在电话里对他说，让他先回家换衣服的。

“我稍等一下也不要紧。反正现在回去，也赶不上晚饭。”

光一直视着他回道，“但是再晚些，会影响你父母休息。”

他出门前曾对父母说过，不必刻意帮他们留门，因为不知道飞机是否准时降落。他还特意买了自由席的车票，让时间可以更宽裕些。但把这些话说给他听也是无济于事。光一仍会觉得早已失礼在先。  
“那直接去站台？”

光一点点头，又说，“抱歉，要你来接我。”

这是他第几次致歉了，刚想，他邀请他回家过年本是想让他开心，现实却是让他如此紧张和小心翼翼。

完全事与愿违。

不过，谁又能想到，居然会有作者任性到非要新年期间去东南亚某地取材。偏偏这又是一位极为重要的先生。

若是早些时候，大概光一也不需要顾虑什么，听说他几乎和母亲的家人断绝了联系，除了母亲忌日的一次法事外，都没回去过。但这次是刚的母亲在将进入12月时打来电话，邀请光一随刚一起回家过年。

父母明显的示好态度让两人又惊又喜，却也让光一对不得不“爽约”格外愧疚。好在今年假期意外的长，虽然没法一起跨年，但还来得及在假期最后两天到他家里做客。所以，他们就定下光一下飞机就转乘新干线的行程。

“你这是……赈灾吗？”

坐在新干线列车座位上，刚看到光一递过来的见面礼忍不住脱口而出。手提袋里塞满了礼物，虽看不出那些颇有些异国情调的包装下具体是些什么东西，但仅感受重量也觉得数量可观。  
“因为不知道他们喜欢什么……”

其实也没什么特别。父母平时也无非去去家庭餐厅或在家里就着偶像、搞笑节目小酌几杯罢了，并没有值得一谈的偏好。但想到对购物毫无兴趣的光一，面对琳琅满目的商品皱着眉头细细挑选时的心意，他就觉得后悔说出刚才那句玩笑话了。

“……其实，元旦那天出去逛街时，妈妈也给你买了礼物。不过，她也说，不知道你会不会喜欢。”

“怎么会……”

“还没看到就说喜欢？”

“嗯，肯定会喜欢。”光一说着，轻轻点了点头。

“所以啦……他们也一定会喜欢的……”

自上半年的黄金周那次会面后，光一就再也没与他父母见过了。不过刚与他们的联系比往日显得频繁了。而且暑假期间他们还特意来东京了一趟。对他和光一的事虽然没有松口，却开始装作不在意似地问起他的情况。

若说出他的身世，刚相信绝对能惹人疼惜，善感的母亲说不定想立刻送上一个拥抱，父亲也无疑会心软。但他也知道，光一肯定不愿用博取同情的方式来赢得他父母的妥协。今后他想说起，也该是亲口承认才是。

于是谈起他的私事时，刚基本避重就轻、一语带过。不过，父亲问起“两人相处有共同话题吗”时，刚状似玩笑却又十分认真的回道，“我不是都和你有吗？”

抛开恋人间相处时那种黏糊又没意义的爱语不提，刚发现自己其实很喜欢听光一讲些工作上或兴趣上的事，他虽然话不多，却准确切中要害，又往往有独特有趣的视角和思路。虽然经过藤岛那件事，光一没有再自作主张地给过他实质性场外援助，但遇事时刚却愿意主动和他交换意见了。

这不是依赖，倒该说是他放下了竞争心和面子问题，而迫不及待想要成长，希望早一天同样成为光一的依靠。

“绝对没问题，手账上可是写着‘大安’”，刚见光一抿着嘴半天没回应，于是又接了一句。感觉他睫毛轻轻颤了颤，接着就轻笑着低声说，“谢谢……”

光一平时不苟言笑时显得气势逼人，让人恨不得停在3米之外，但一旦卸了防备，特别是嘴角上翘，面带腼腆笑意时，就又让人只想暗暗发出一句感慨——好可爱。再加上好久不见，这一幕看得他不禁难耐，刚才不该着急冲上列车，去车站上层设置的高级卫生间，悄悄接个法式深吻才是正途。

不过，他也只是想想。但过了一会儿，他就觉得垂在座位上的手被握住了，光一的手指轻轻缠了上来，仿佛淡淡的思念随着皮肤相接而传递而来。他反手握了回去。

列车短暂地靠站了几分钟，等再次启动后，两人旁边的座位上来了两位年轻女性，坐下后，两人频频向他看过来。虽然他觉得她们不大可能看出他们的亲密，但还是觉得光一会很快收回手，但没想到的是他不仅没有放手，还又向他靠了靠。

转头却发现光一靠在座位上睡着了。长长的睫毛下，可以看出淡青色的阴影。之前说在飞机上补过眠的事显然是谎话。就算不是在陪着那位作家谈天，他也不会在外人面前放松到睡着。

刚看了一会儿，将两人的椅背稍稍放倒了一些，又把自己的围巾盖到了光一身上。只有一只右手，做这些事时多少不便，但却不想从光一手中挣脱。再抬头，就看到隔壁的两位女性略带探究的目光停在身上，感觉他注意到了她们，两人几乎是同时露出似是友好的微笑。接着就移开了视线。

刚也收回了目光，拿出随身带着的单行本看了起来。心思却没沉浸进去，不时侧头查看光一的情况。环境变化和紧张都很容易引起他的梦魇。但这会儿他睡得很安稳，挨在一起的身体也能清晰感受到他规律的呼吸。他感觉到一种满足，一向强大独立，承担着团队主心骨角色的人，此刻正无条件地相信、依靠着自己。就算前路并不平坦，他仅仅因此也能聚起迎接的勇气。

车上开始提示即将到达他们要下车的车站，刚把光一推醒。他迷糊地楞了一会儿才清醒过来。两人整理了一下衣服和随身物品，列车的速度已经降低到可以看清窗外风景的程度了。光一抬起手表看了一眼，说，“你没吃饭吧？为什么不 早叫醒我。”

“回家随便吃点儿好了，何况这几天都被妈妈喂胖了。”

一提到这个话题，光一脸上的神情又有些紧绷了。但这也难怪，就连他也对这次会面能否顺利而感到忐忑。这半年来的多次沟通，他明白对于自己带来的难题，父母已做出了最大让步，但能接纳自己的任性到什么地步，他却不敢有过高的期待。

大约11点时，计程车在家门口停了下来。这个微妙的时间让他不知该按门铃，还是从报箱掏钥匙。他是坐进车子才发现，出门时太过心神不宁，导致把证件和钥匙全落在了房间里。

最后他还是决定去备用钥匙。光一独自站在门口等待时，门却突然从里面打开了，柔和的灯光立刻从玄关泄了出来。

“哎呀……”

随着门开，母亲的声音响了起来。虽然早有准备，但还是有些因为仅看到了光一，而没看到他感到了些许惊讶。光一也显得措手不及，一句“打扰了”都说得险些噎住。还完全忘记了递上手里的礼物。  
刚暗叫“糟糕”，同时快步向门口走去。

先反应过来是母亲，她露出了温和的笑容，并把光一让进了门。让刚只来得及从身后推了一把他僵硬的脊背。

她说的不是“欢迎”，而是“你回来了”……刚的眼眶不自觉地发热，在心底暗暗地向母亲表示感谢——谢谢你和爸爸，此刻让我们踏进的不是一间屋子，是名为家的归处。

End


End file.
